Twins of Death
by WeirdosOnly12603
Summary: What if Celaena was not an only child? Meet Cassandra Sardothien, twin to Arobynn's protégé and just as dangerous. When Celaena agrees to the competition to become the King's Champion, she does it on the condition that her sister gets bailed out of Calaculla. What does this change? Throne of Glass retold.
1. Bargain for Freedom

**Okay, this is something new I'm going to try! This idea's been in my head for a while now and I really want to expand on it. I hope you enjoy it! Also since my Oc does not make much of an appearance in this chapter, most of this content is Maas's words rephrased. However, this is the only chapter that will be this identical to the original story.**

 **Also, please please _please_ review. It doesn't even have to be criticism. You can tell me anything about the story. What you liked, what you absolutely hated. Tell me what you want to see happen, or what you think will happen, because yes! I do really care about your thoughts and really appreciate it when you take the time and effort to review.**

 **PS: I do not own any of the characters except my oc. All other characters referenced belong to the gifted writer Sarah J. Maas.**

* * *

After a day of hacking away in the innards of a mountain, Celaena Sardothien cocked her head in slight confusion when she saw a hooded figure standing with her usual six-guard escort. Fear welled in her stomach when the man introduced himself to the overseer. Chaol Westfall, captain of the Royal Guard. She took in a shaky breath and recited the words that got her through a year of torture.

 _My name is Celaena Sardothien and I will not be afraid._

The figure did not say a word to her as he gripped her too-thin arm and started leading her toward the housing space of Endovier's overseers and officials. The hooded man led her through multiple stairs and corridors, no doubt to confuse her and silence any thoughts of escape. However, Celaena had not failed to notice that they were going up and down the same staircase for minutes. She did not miss that they had zig zagged through the hallways.

She nearly scoffed at his failed attempts to confuse her. She was Adarlan's assassin. The best of the best, only to be rivaled by...her throat clogged up at the thought of her twin. Cassandra Sardothien, twin to Arobynn's protégé and the only one who is just as strong as her. She hadn't seen her sister in two years after she'd been shipped off to Calaculla. She doesn't even know if she's still alive. Her heart threatened to shatter. No. She had to be alive. She had to.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and studied the man gripping her arm. She could tell through the cloak that he was fit and muscular, but his facial features were concealed within the hood. Another intimidation method. She watched him glance in her direction, causing her to flash him one of her famous grins. He quickly looked away and tightened his hold on her arm.

She suppressed a sigh when she looked at his cool leather glove that gripped her arm. Its colour looked like the dirt on her skin. Over the year she'd rarely seen the sun making her skin extremely pale beneath the dirt on her skin and filthy clothes. Having barely enough food to survive, her frame became small and bony, cheekbones and rib cage sticking out, making her look rather unappealing. You'd hardly believe that she had been beautiful. Though, it didn't matter anymore did it?

"You're quite faraway from Rifthold, aren't you, Captain?" she said "I bet you were coming with that army I heard marching earlier," She tried to get a better look at him without success. She could still feel, however, his eyes on her, assessing her, trying to read her intentions.

"What do you care?" he asked. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing."

He loosed a growl. A smirk tugged on the assassin's lips. Oh, how much she could enjoy spilling his blood all over the marble floor. She had snapped once before, when her overseer decided to push her on the wrong date. She wondered how the Captain would fare against her temper. She flashed him a conspirator's grin when she felt his gaze on her.

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped.

"Or what? You'll whip me? There aren't many things that haven't already been done to me, Captain," Celaena scowled. He looked at her for a moment, then he shook his head and grumbled something under his breath. Oh, he was making keeping still very hard for her.

As they turned into another hallway hung with iron chandeliers, Celaena tried to block out the shuffling of other slaves. Even after a year of listening to the dull clang of pickaxes, accompanied by the agonized moans of broken men and women, she still hadn't gotten used to such dreary surroundings.

Nowadays more and more rebels had arrived, mainly from Eyllwe, one of the last countries fighting against Adarlan's power. She would've asked them about news, but one look at their empty dead faces made her back away. They were already broken from whatever they'd endured at Adarlan's brutal hands. She wondered if they'd be better off at the butchering blocks rather than here. She wondered often if she was better off dead too.

She straightened at the thought of her execution. Her heart sunk. Is that why they were taking her? To finish her off once and for all? She is famous enough to be killed by the Captain of the Royal Guard himself. Though, why take her here first? A public execution, perhaps. Her throat closed up. She wouldn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Cassandra.

Finally, they stopped before a set of colossal red and gold glass doors, so dense she couldn't see through. The Captain nodded at two of the guards and gripped her arm so hard it hurt. He yanked on her arm, but she resisted against his push.

"You'd like to go back to the mines?" his mouth twitching in amusement.

"Maybe if you tell me what's really going on, I might not feel so inclined to resist," she replied sweetly.

"You'll find out if you follow me," he retorted as dread knotted in her stomach. Yes, this was it. This was the last day she would breathe.

The doors opened as he shoved her through the room full of ornate designs. In total fourteen guards surrounded them-all carrying the royal emblem stitched on their uniforms. She swallowed the bullet in her throat. These were guards born and raised to kill ruthlessly and loyal only to the Royal Family. Her heart stopped when everyone bowed towards-

Towards the ornate throne the Crown Prince of Adarlan was lounging on.

"Your Highness," the Captain said, dipping into a low bow. He took off his hood exposing his cropped brown hair and honey brown eyes. Celaena had to admit that she found him rather appealing, making her more conscious of her filthiness.

"This is she?" the Crown Prince questioned. Westfall nodded as both of them looked at her expectantly. When the assassin made no move to bow, the Prince lifted his chin higher. She almost laughed at the idea of bowing to him during her last moments alive.

She heard the sounds of loud footsteps booming behind her, and before she could register what was happening, she was thrown across the marble floors. Pain shot through her veins and blurred her vision. Due to her bound hands, her joints were unable to align, resulting in tears to well up in her eyes.

" _That_ is how you greet your future king," the man gripping her neck spat.

She hissed and bared her teeth, her eyes gleaming in promise of a slow death. She turned to look at the kneeling bastard. His size rivaled her overseer's, wearing reds and oranges that matched his thinned hair. His obsidian eyes glittering, he gripped on her neck harder and she held the urge to growl. If she turned a few inches to the right, she could throw him off balance and disarm him immediately but...her shackles dug into her stomach, and she felt hot, boiling rage turn her face crimson.

After what felt like decades, the Crown Prince of Adarlan spoke, his voice flat with boredom. "I don't quite understand the purpose of forcing someone to bow when the point of the gesture is to show allegiance and respect." he paused "It is clear that _you_ respect me, Duke Perrington, but we already know that _Celaena Sardothien_ bores no love or respect for my family. So perhaps you're trying to humiliate her." she felt his gaze on her momentarily before he asked the Duke: "Don't you have a meeting with Endovier's treasurer? I wouldn't want you to be late, especially since you came all this way to meet with him."

Acknowledging his dismissal, the Duke grunted, released his grip on the blonde's neck, and strode out of the room. When he left, Celaena allowed herself to peel her cheek off the floor and rise. She was startled when she saw the prince. Dorian Havilliard was smiling at her with eyes of crushing blue, like the raging oceans, which contrasted his hair that was darker than night. He wore rich clothes embroidered in gold with the Royal Emblem covering the entirety of his chest. Celaena mentally cursed his achingly good looks.

She fidgeted when she watched him frown,"I thought I asked you to clean her," he said to Captain Westfall. She self-consciously gazed at her rags and scar peppered skin and felt a slight spike of shame. She wondered if her sister looked any better than her. The two looked nearly identical except for one slight difference most overlooked: their eyes. At a passing glance, Celaena's eyes appeared as blue, gray, or green, but they were a bright blue with an inner core of gold. Cassandra's eyes were similar except the ring surrounding her pupils were actually _orange_. A fatal mistake, it was, not to notice, for Cassandra was usually much more forgiving than her sister and usually made much quicker deaths. Despite their unusual eye colour, it is usually their long golden hair that attracted the attention of many. In short, Celaena and Cassandra Sthe Hehien were born beautiful and charming, but more dangerous than many tend to think. Her thoughts were interrupted when Captain Westfall replied

"I didn't want to keep you waiting,"

Dorian shook his head when Shall made move to grab her. "It is not necessary yet, I can see her potential." he paused and looked at her again "I don't think we had the pleasure of a proper introduction. You probably already know, but I am Dorian Havilliard, Crown Prince of Adarlan, perhaps most of Erilea." She ignored the swirl of emotions that crashed through her a at themention of his name. He surveyed her tense body before raising a brow "You seem a little young." he noted. "I've heard many interesting stories about you. How is you're stay at Endovier so far?"

 _Arrogant ass._

"I couldn't be happier," she crooned as she called her hands to fists.

"You look alive. It is quite interesting when the life expectancy is a month."

"Quite a mystery I'm sure."

"She has quite the toungue. And she doesn't sound like a member of the rabble," Dorian commented to Chaol.

"I definitely hope not!" Celaena interjected.

"Your Highness," The Captain growled at her.

"I beg your pardon," she said all-too innocently.

"You will address him as 'Your Highness'."

Celaena batted her eyelashes mockingly and returned her attention back to the Prince.

Surprisingly, Dorian laughed. "You _do_ know that you're a slave right? Has your sentence taught you nothing?"

She gave him a grin that sent men running. "It's supposed to teach me something?" He let out an amused short.

"And you never tried to escape?"

A wicked smiled spread across her lips. "Once."

He raised his brows in surprise and turned towards the Captain. "I wasn't told that."

Chaol gave the Crown Prince an apologetic look. "The Chief Overseer informed me this afternoon that Sardothien had attempted to escape nearly reaching the wall."

"What happened?" Dorian asked.

The assassin's gaze became cold as icy venom laced her words. "I snapped."

"That's your excuse?" Chaol demanded. "She killed her overseer and twenty-three sentries before they caught her. She was a _finger's tip_ away from the wall before she was knocked out."

"So?" Dorian asked.

Celaena tried to leash her temper without success. "So? So! My shaft is more than three hundred feet away from the wall!"

"So?" Dorian repeated.

"Captain, how far does one go before being shot in Endovier when trying to escape?" Celaena asked.

"Three feet," he grumbled. "Endovier's sentries usually shoot down a man before he's moved three feet."

"You knew it was suicide," Dorian said, any trace of amusement gone.

Looking at his face she realized that it was a bad idea to tell him about the wall. "Yes."

"But you're not dead."

"You're father wanted me kept me alive to enjoy the services Endovier has to offer for as long as possible." she paused. "I never intended to escape." The pity in his eyes was enough to make her want to bite his head off.

"Do you bear many scars?" Dorian asked, abruptly changing the mood. He smiled and strode towards her. "Let me view your back." Celaena frowned at this, but she turned around to let him see. She scowled at him when he started yapping about her wretchedness.

"Not all of us have the same privileges that _Your Highness_ has," she merely replied.

He clicked his toungue as he circled around her, examining her scars.

"Hm, from what I can see there are three large scars and maybe some smaller ones. Not as bad as I thought but...well I guess the dresses can cover them."

Celaena held in her snarl. He wasn't telling her something and she was growing increasingly annoyed. Especially since he was within strangling distance of her.

"You better step away before I tear your pretty face off," she said in a lethal calm before a raging storm. At that, several soldiers sheathed there swords and Chaol pulled her away with enormous force. However, Dorian didn't move his eyes were bright with challenge when he replied

"Such bold words from someone whose freedom is on the line."

Celaena went rigid at the word _freedom_. She can be free again. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine _Dorian Havilliard_ to give her a chance to be _free._ She raised a brow, urging him to continue. The two men exchanged a glance before Dorian cleared his throat.

"I have a proposition for you."

Her chest tightened. A proposition can mean many things, and it may not work for her favor. But perhaps this proposition can lead to escape. Once she got past the wall she would run and run until she can't run anymore. Then she would run to Calaculla to free her sister and together they could finally live a normal life. Last time she got so close...she would be able to do it.

"I'm listening," was all she said.

Dorian's eyes shone with amusement as he walked back to his throne and crossed his legs. He waved a hand. "Leave us. Chaol, stay where you are," he said. He turned towards her again and sighed.

"My father got it in his head that he needs a Champion."

Celaena paused for a moment to take in what he just said before laughing. "You want _me_ to be your father's Champion? Wait, wait-don't tell me he's managed to kill everyone! Surely there's _one_ honorable knight, one lord with a heart filled with courage."

Chaol snarled behind her, but she paid no mind too him. This was too funny-Her! _Celaena Sardothien_ the King's Champion! She turned back to the prince indicating he can continue his absurd ideas.

"My father needs someone to help him maneuver around difficult people."

"He needs a lackey to do his dirty work," Celaena said.

"If you want to put it crudely, yes. His Champion would keep his opponents silent."

"And if I accept?"

"Then after six years you'll be free again."

"Six years!"

"If you decline," Dorian continued as he leaned back on his throne. "you will remain here in Endovier." _And die here_ was what he didn't need to add.

Before the assassin can fully contemplate the decision Dorian continued.

"However," he said, "there's a catch." She schooled her face to neutrality as he toyed with his ring. "The job isn't being offered to you. My father wanted to have fun with this, so there'll be a competition with other thieves and assassins that were chosen by the King's council to ultimately compete in a duel. If you win," he gave her a half smile, " you'd _officially_ be Adarlan's Assassin."

She didn't smile back. "What other assassins?" she demanded.

"None as famous as you," He reassured her. "If you win, and prove to be skilled and trustworthy, my father has _sworn_ to grant you your freedom. _And,_ while you are the King's Champion you'll gain a considerable salary." He paused for a moment while crossing ankle over knee. "That reminds me, you will not be Celaena Sardothien, but acting under an alias."

"An alias?" Celaena said, her mind was still reeling from all the information she'd been told. She could be free, but after a competition against some nobodies from gods-knew-where. Then six years of being the King's crooked dagger. Was it worth it? And her sister was locked up too...

"Yes, no one knows that you're so young and my father would like to keep it that way." He explained. This stunned Celaena for a moment. No one had the slightest idea who she was? Then who did they think was slaving in the mines?

"If you agree to this, to be my Champion-"

"I agree," Celaena blurted before quickly adding, "on two conditions."

The Crown Prince grinned and gestured her to go on.

"First, I want my twin sister, Cassandra Sardothien, to be freed from Calaculla-I want her to be living with me during my... stay." Dorian's grin faded as his eyes widened slightly, but said nothing. Celaena took it as a signal to go on.

"And," she swallowed, "if I lose this thing, you send us back to the same place. So if she goes back to Calaculla, I go there too."

She watched him exchange glances with Chaol before turning back to her. He forced a smile on his lips and said

"You're wish is my command." He waved a hand towards Chaol. "Take her to her rooms to be cleaned up." He stared at her. "Your sister will arrive a few days after you reach Rifthold. You'll depart in the morning. Do not disappoint me, Sardothien."

* * *

After another day of labour under the wearing Eyllwe sun, Cassandra Sardothien's mood did not improve when she realized that this was not the direction to her shaft. It definitely didn't help that they had assaulted her leg again making it hard to keep up with two guards gripping her arms. During her stay in Calaculla, Cassandra had snapped three times. By the third, her overseer decided to injure her leg severely and forced her to learn to run with it. Since then he has been repeatedly injuring the same spot to prevent her from escaping. She grunted as the forced her to move faster, her bare feet being scratched and poked by the rough sand and rogue rocks. She wondered what in the world would require her to be somewhere that was not her shaft or her labour station. It couldn't be her execution. Not when the King ordered her to be kept alive. Not when they could've every single time she snapped.

They dragged her along when she noted that they were heading towards Calaculla's sentries living quarters. They passed countless corridors, each more extravagant than the last. The guards stopped a few minutes later in front of one of the corridors. It had sparkling gold chandeliers and a believer carpet, but with no doors in sight. Cassandra narrowed her eyes when she saw a man in a dark cloak approach her. Before she could process anything, the cloaked man grabbed the hilt of his sword and slammed it into her face, making her world go black.

* * *

When Cassandra woke again she found herself on an unfamiliar bed. She sat up immediately, alarmed by the foreign surroundings. What had before she was knocked out? She tried to remember as far back as possible, causing her temples to throb in pain. She ran a hand through her hair to attempt and nullify the pain, when she realized her hair was clean. She looked at her hands to reveal her scarred tanned skin clean. Someone must've scrubbed her clean. Then it hit her. Whoever washed her must've seen her injured leg, which might be uncovered. She scrambled to pull up the silk robe she was wearing and sighed in relief to see her leg still wrapped.

She looked around her beautiful suite, a million questions buzzing in her head. Especially when she saw another bed, twin to hers, near her. She went still when she heard noise come from what she assumed was the bathroom. She heard the click of the door opening and braced herself to whomever she would be living with. She didn't know what to expect.

But seeing her twin sister walking out of the shower wrapped in a navy blue robe was not it.


	2. Reunion

**Thank you guys so much for the support! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter so much!**

 **PS: I do not own any of the characters except my oc. All other characters referenced belong to the gifted writer Sarah J. Maas.**

* * *

Cassandra and Celaena stared at each other with wide eyes for one long moment. Neither one moved or spoke. Neither one dared to breathe for one painstakingly long moment to process the situation. Then, without warning, they sprinted towards each other, and as they collided, Cassandra felt the weight of missing her sister crash into her like a battering ram. They squeezed each other in a tight embrace, neither one letting go, as though afraid this wasn't real. Their tears were soaked up by their robes and as they pulled away from each other, they stared. Only then, did Cassandra actually look at her sister. Celaena was definitely much skinnier and paler and far from her former beauty, but she probably looked worse. The assassin's twin felt rage boil in her veins when she saw Celaena's eyes gleam with the horrors she'd seen in Endovier. She made a mental promise to pay the overseers there a visit. But, first...

"How?" Cassandra whispered, the first that had been spoken between them.

Celaena studied her twin's face for another moment before leading her to her bed. They sat across from each other and Cassandra started to wonder if this were actually real. Did she faint from a heat stroke once again? Was this just a figment of her imagination? Did her mind like to mock her with all the things she couldn't have? Her thoughts were silenced when Celaena started to speak.

"Do I start from when you...left?" she rasped, her voice raw with emotion.

Yes this was real. It had to be real if she could hear her voice-in all her hallucinations she's never heard any voices-and gods, right now she couldn't think of a sweeter sound than the sound of her sister's voice. Cassandra nods silently, not trusting herself to speak, because she knew-knew that if she uttered a word she might fall at the seams. So she listened silently as the words tumbled out of Celaena's mouth, how she started with her punishment to the keep of the Silent Assassin's. She told her how she'd met Ansel and Mikhail and chuckled when she told her how she was rejected by Ilias. Celaena smiled a little at her laugh but was very confused. And annoyed. And very very embarrassed. The great Celaena Sardothien-beauty and all-got rejected by the son of the owner of the entire keep. She felt her face heat up when she asked,

"What's so funny?"

Cassandra shook her head and smiled, indicating that she wasn't laughing at her at all.

"I think I might know why he rejected you." Cassandra explained.

"Oh?" Celaena replied, raising a brow. "And why is that?"

Cassandra grinned at her triumphantly as she said sheepishly, "He and I were sort of together for a while."

Celaena made a choking noise before sputtering. "Wha-how did you even-"

It was now her turn to raise a brow. "What? Did you think you were the only one to receive this type of punishment?" She clicked her tongue and straightened her legs, before looking back at her and grinning again. "I got to him first."

She had failed to notice though that while shifting her position, Celaena caught a glimpse of her wrapped calf.

"Why is your right calf wrapped?" She asks, her voice becoming so terrifyingly soft. Cassandra's grin immediately vanished as her entire body tensed. She took in a deep breath as she stared at the pillows as if they were the most fascinating things she's ever seen.

"How about we make a deal?" She said, voice wavering. "How about you continue your story on how the hell I'm here and you're here-in the same place, safe and in the middle of luxury-and I tell you a bit about my time in Calaculla. You don't have to say a word about Endovier-I already have an idea on how you were treated there."

Celaena stared at her, momentarily stunned. She just nodded, wisely deciding not to ask how she'd gotten the information-how she'd even known that she'd been in Endovier. Good. Cassandra certainly didn't want to relive what she had to go through to gain that piece of information. So Celaena continued hastily her story. She told her that after she came back she got caught while trying to kill Rourke Ferran, told her-even though Cassandra told her she didn't have to-about her times in Endovier, further increasing her hatred towards the entire empire. She revealed to her that they were in fact in the household of their enemy. Then explained to her about the Crown Prince, the Royal Guard, and the proposition they gave her. However, Cassandra couldn't help but feel that a large part of the story had been missing. She shook off the feeling when she saw Celaena's expectant face. She held up a hand to indicate that she was still processing what she had told her.

She was in the castle. Celaena had bailed her out. The Crown Prince had offered her a chance of freedom after six years of being his tool. It was definitely better than nothing, but she didn't know to feel elated or terrified that she put her before anything else. She could've bargained for less time, but decided to make sure she was out of that hell hole. She would've done the same thing. She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts and looked at her twin, still patiently waiting, and lifted her robe to fully reveal the wrapped leg. With a shudder, she slowly unwrapped her wounded leg.

She knew what was underneath the gauze, and yet it still caused an unimaginable amount painful memories to resurface. She heard Celaena's breath hitch from behind her as they stared at her calf. It was barely more than a clump of burnt tissue, but she can still make out the deep ridge on her leg that runs from underneath her knee to just above her ankle. That was where they cut her leg open so brutally and let it bleed.

"During my two years in Calaculla, I snapped three times," she whispered softly, refusing to meet the assassin's gaze.

"The first time...they chose the wrong date to push me." She said with a fire in her eyes. She looked at Celaena to see that her face mirrored her own. She must've snapped too, Cassandra realized. "That day I made it about three feet away from the wall before they knocked me out and I killed about twenty-five of them on the way.

"The second time, I learned that you were sent to Endovier. That day I had intended to escape. I didn't think it through. I didn't have a plan. All I was thinking was that you were being sent to hell and I had to save you."

Cassandra didn't think Celaena was breathing anymore.

"How did you know?" Celaena asked.

"I heard my overseer gloating about it," she lied smoothly. If she told her what she'd done to herself to get that piece of information Celaena would never forgive herself. Cassandra sighed and continued.

"That day I had killed forty-two sentries and I had reached the wall-almost cleared it before my overseer caught me. To punish me for my crimes, and make sure I never attempted something like that again, he cut my leg right through here-" she runs a finger through the deep ridge and flinched, "-and let me bleed for days while performing my tasks. I almost died of blood loss and an infection before allowing me to use a salve.

"That's what he did for the longest time. He would cut open my leg in the same spot and wait for me to pass out-either from blood loss or a heat stroke-heal me, then start over again."

All of a sudden memories bombard her. It's like she was actually there. She could feel the blinding pain. She could hear screams of agony and realize they were her own. Breathe, she instructed herself.

 _Breathe_

In. Out. In. Out. She made it out. She was no longer slave. She was outside, she kept telling herself. Away from the chorus of the moans of tortured men, away from the sounds of her overseer's laugh as he whipped her-

 _Breathe_

"A-And the third time," she continues, her voice cracking. Oh gods, she might not be able to do this without falling apart-

She felt her sister's arms wrap around her reassuringly and murmured in her ear soothingly. Cassandra relaxed a little as she continued.

"The third time I saw one of the sentries try to molest one of the women. Rage took over me. I ran over to the woman and defended her killed the sentry attempting to do unimaginable things to her. All she did was run away. Two days later, she watched me-just like everyone else-as my overseer burned my leg as punishment. Then you came," Cassandra says quietly, tears flowing freely down her face. "I missed you so much."

The assassin looked at her then her injury and then back at her again, rage flashing in her eyes. She held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We're going to kill them all," Celaena said quietly.

Cassandra could've kissed her just for saying that. Her sister would always be behind her. Always. So she gave her a wicked, cruel smile.

"Hell yeah we are."

They both lied down on the bed together in comfortable silence. Cassandra thought about what Celaena had told her and couldn't shake off the feeling that something was _off_. She had the inexplicable feeling that there was something missing-

She gasps. All of a sudden the world stops. Time slows down. Realization crashed into her. Suffocating her.

 _Sam._

Sam. The boy she loved with her entire heart. The boy that she'd had the most passionate relationship she's ever had for the longest time before-

Her heart stopped. Celaena had effectively left Sam out in her story even though he was there. Something was _wrong._ Something was so, so wrong.

"Celaena? What the rutting hell happened to Sam?" Cassandra asked, her voice calm, too calm. She felt the assassin go rigid at the mention of his name.

"Cass, you have to understand-"

"I said: what _happened_ to him."

Celaena took a deep breath her next words filled with sadness and regret.

"He was killed."

And there it was. There was her future, her hope, her life, her only wish. Gone. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't move.

 _Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Your fault._

She might've been trembling, but she wasn't sure anymore.

 _Dead._

And maybe it was her fault-maybe this was the universe's way of telling her that she will always be alone. Maybe if she didn't make such a foolish mistake, she wouldn't have been sent to Calaculla and would've been there to save him. She felt hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer and muttering 'I'm sorry', over and over again. She choked on a sob. She was unlike her sister in many ways, including the way of reaction. Celaena always shows a reaction-anger, sadness, emptiness...but her sister, she was always one to keep feelings inside. She refused to let anyone see her in her most vulnerable position, not even her sister. So she let her sister wrap her arms around her, but did not shed one year.

"How?" Cassandra rasped, her face still buried in the assassin's shoulder.

Celaena told her the story, deciding not to yeild any details. She didn't sugar coat how he was killed. Her sister deserved to know exactly what happened to her lover and Celaena's best friend. The assassin couldn't help but feel guilty. If she was just a bit earlier she could've saved him. The blonde pushed the thoughts away. Now was not the time to contemplate the what ifs. She needed to be here for her sister who-even though refused to show it-was breaking under the impact. So she held her sister together until they drifted asleep.

* * *

 _Cassandra Sardothien was standing in a dark room. The only light provided was a spotlight that presented a single metal table. She could make out the silhouette of a man strapped onto it. Cassandra stepped closer to see the mysterious man and she nearly collapsed._

 _It was Sam._

 _Except his eyes were wide and his lips trembled in fear. His brown hair was disheveled and slick with sweat. He was thrashing against the straps in attempt to get out._

 _Then, the screaming started._

 _Gashes started opening from his entire body, each claculated, meant to cause the most pain. The assassin's twin felt her knees buckle as she started sprinting towards him. She had to help him. She wouldn't-couldn't- let him die again. She ran and ran blindly towards him, but it seemed that the table was moving farther and farther away from her. His cries of anguish became worse when she heard and saw the sight of the sight of his bones cracking in all the wrong angles. She was pretty sure she was crying now or screaming. Probably both._

 _Suddenly the screaming stopped and looked up at her with blood-shot eyes._

 _"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he shrieked._

 _Cassandra stumbled back like she'd been punched in the gut. No, she wouldn't have been able to save him even if-_

 _"YOU COULD'VE SAVED ME!" he bellowed. His eyes fell down halfway as he choked out blood from his mouth. He was dying now. Again. And she couldn't do anything to stop it._

 _"Why didn't you save me?" he whispered softly. Those were his last words before his body went limp._

Cassandrara woke in the middle of the night panting and sweating in places she didn't even know sweat. She was shaking violently as she tried to control her breathing. Gods, she can't breathe, she needs air-

She shook her head as she recalled her dream. She couldn't take it anymore. First day out of the- place-that-shall-not-be-named and she was already falling apart. She felt her stomach jerk violently.

And she was sprinting with feather light footsteps towards the toilet to vomit. When she squeezed her stomach emoty, she curled up into a ball on the cold tiled floor.

She had to stay strong. She could not and would not fall apart in front of anyone not even herself. She refused to be vulnerable. She will not be afraid. Sam is gone, but she will not let her grief and outrage an inch of space. She has other things to worry about.

So, Cassandra Sardothien cleaned herself up and went back to her sister's side, who was still sleeping soundly.

* * *

 **Kay before any of you throw tomatoes at me please hear my reasoning of why I chose Sam not to be with Celaena.**

 **To me I've always felt Sam was more of a brotherly figure rather than lover. I always thought that Celaena only loved him or needed him for emotional support or someone to back her up. You could notice in Assassin's Blade that she's distanced herself from everyone, so I figured her sister would do the opposite and befriend everyone. I hope you understand my perspective even if you don't agree, please don't flame me for it.**

 **Also, I know this is a bit of a filler chapter and a bit shorter. It was mainly meant for you to be introduced to the OC. The next chapter we'll continue on with the story.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much for taking the time to read this gif and again I would like to thank every single one of the people who reviewed and followed this story!**


	3. His Royal Highness

**Thank you guys so much for the support! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story so much!**

 **PS: I do not own any of the characters except my oc. All other characters referenced belong to the gifted writer Sarah J. Maas.**

* * *

Cassandra Sardothien woke up before dawn with less than four hours of sleep thinking she was still in the dark dungeons of Calaculla. After moments of scrambling to light a candle and collecting herself, she realized she wasn't going back to sleep. She sighed tiredly and slowly made her way to the washroom to take a bath. Never in her entire life has she been able to get a full night of sleep, she shouldn't expect that a fancy bed would change that. The assassin's twin soaked herself in the nice cool water she enjoyed and stared at her scarred hands. How the hell had her life come to this? The Love of her life died and she had called seeing her sister again as a blessing. Not to mention having to watch her sister be the King's 'Champion' before they were truly free. She took a deep breath and sunk her head beneath the water. Cassandra and Celaena will make it. Together. Like they always have. And she knew if push comes to shove she would lay down her life so that her sister can get a chance to live.

The assassin's twin realized just how long she was in the tub when the rays of dawn peeked through the window. She sighed and stepped out of the tub to dry off. Once she was fully dressed she stepped outside only to see a man around twenty enter the room. As their eyes locked she realized that his facial features matched the description that her sister gave her of Captain Chaol Westfall.

At the thought she smirked. Cassandra recalled how her sister expressed her annoyance towards him, but her eyes betray her, as they sparkle with fondness when she speaks of him. They are most probably friends. They may become something more. Like what her and Sam used to be.

Sam. The name causes fresh waves of searing hot pain deep through my heart. It bleeds into my soul and poisons my mind until it is all I think. I knew there was always a chance I might never see him again but that did not stop me from hoping. Hope: such a foolish foolish thing to feel. It is your mind tricking you turning your very brain into a traitor.

She was brought away from her inner turmoil by the captain clearing his throat. Cassandra quickly shook away her thoughts and returned her attention to him. Judging by his tense shoulders and alert eyes, he is not the type to fool around. But the assassin's twin always had a certain charm that is irresistible to nearly everyone.

"I see you finally woke up, Cassandra," he said right after introducing himself confirming her suspicions.

"Well how could she have awaken if I'm Celaena?" Cassandra replies making sure that she copies her sister's body language. Bold posture? Check. Hands on hips? Check. Slight wickedness in my eyes? Check. Lips forming into a sly smile? Check. Perfect. Sure enough uncertainty flickered through his face and she let out a chuckle.

"I'm just messing with you; my skin is now much darker than my sister's...Also, you don't need to be formal. Please call me Cassie," she says with a warm smile as she extends her hand. Cassandra observed his surprised expression and his hesitation to shake her hand. She could practically hear his thoughts. An assassin showing kindness? The idea itself is preposterous. He was probably nothing to remind himself that she was a criminal of the worst kind: an assassin. A murderer. She didn't deserve his respect least of all kindness. To her surprise however, he shook it, begrudgingly, of course. Fair enough.

They heard a groan coming from Celaena's bed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she saw her sister talking to Chaol she let out another groan.

"Oh no, what has she said about me?" Celaena asked warily. She became more afraid when her sister's lips formed into a devious grin.

"Nothing. Just giving him my condolences. It must have been awful to deal with you for an _entire week_ ," her twin replies cheekily.

"It's not like you're any better company," Celaena shot back.

"On the contrary. While you have the personality of a cactus I actually have some charm."

Celaena let loose a string of curses with impressive colour as her twin and the Captain snickered. On the inside, she was shocked and a tad jealous to see Chaol on duty and laughing. She knew her sister had a way with people, a cunning charm that made her always much more liked than Celaena. She just didn't think Chaol would open up to her so easily, which made a trickle of jealousy pass through her.

Abruptly Chaol stopped laughing and quickly composed himself. How did Cassie-Cassandra able to break his mask so easily? Never mind that, he was here for a reason. He turned back towards Celaena, his face grave.

"The king wishes to speak to you before you begin the competition tomorrow."

As he uttered the words the twins fell silence and he could practically see the tension in the room. Celaena felt the colour leave her face as she took the words in. In a split second, Cassandra was there to comfort her sister. She slipped her cool hand her warm one and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Can you give her time to get dressed?" the assassin's twin asked. Chaol nodded and left the room leaving Cassandra to comfort her sister.

Five minutes later, Celaena is sprawled on the bed lamenting her life choices, while her sister picked out an outfit for her. She looked at the assassin and rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine."

Celaena only groaned in response, stuffing her face deeper into the pillow. She desperately wished she'd just disappear in the sheets. In fact she could pretend she's asleep. The assassin closed her eyes and evened her breathing. After a few moments of silence she might've thought her sister actually believed it-

"Celaena get your ass off the bed. I found you something that'll make the King kneel!" Cassandra squealed as she picked it. She was never a fan of wearing dresses, but she always loved dressing her sister up.

Cassie dragged her sister into a sitting position and presented the dress. A long sleeved blood red dress that would hug her every curve. With its plunging neckline and beautiful onyx gems lining the hem of the dress and sleeves, it was sure to grab the attention of everyone.

"You have to wear this, Laena. I bet Chaol will pass out at the sight of you," Cassie said with a devilish grin. The assassin doesn't smile back.

"I'm going to see the man that can hang me on the spot and your thinking about what I should wear?" Celaena snapped at her, but Cassandra remained unfazed.

"Well if you're going to die today you might as well look good," when Celaena glared at her she snorted. "Calm down, Laena. He still needs you doesn't he? He probably just wants to talk about the competition. You'll be alright," Cassandra sat beside her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Celaena leans on to her thinking it over. Cassie is rights, she realized. The King would not kill her unless provoked. She just needed to listen to what he has to say and come straight back. She nods to herself and looks at the dress Cassie picked out for her. Soon enough Celaena started squealing and hurried off to change. Cassandra grinned and decided that she'd like to change too.

Few minutes later Celaena was ready and combing her hair, deciding it was better left down. Just as she finished, Cassandra came out wearing an emerald green, gold embroidered tunic with white tight pants. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a white band, and she wore simple black ankle boots.

When they headed outside they saw Chaol waiting for them beside him the Crown Prince of Adarlan. They were engaged in a casual conversation that abruptly stopped upon the arrival of the twins. Obviously, both eyes were on Celaena, especially the prince. So much that she could practically see hearts in his eyes. She snorted, at least the Captain was discreet about the feelings he has or will have for her sister. She wondered if Celaena knew that the Crown Prince was practically putty in her hands.

"While I'm sure my sister quiete enjoys your staring, there is somewhere she needs to go," Cassie said sharply. If these men thought of getting near her sister she would snap their necks in seconds. She couldn't trust them with her sister's heart.

Snapped out of his reverie, the Captain of the Royal Guard turned pink and wordlessly offered his arm. Soon enough he an Celaena were walking off into the endless halls of the Castle. The Prince cleared his throat and bowed to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Cassandra. As you may know, I am Crown Prince Dorian of Adarlan," he says with a charming grin that probably made most girls swoon.

"Please call me Cassie. And since you think your so charming, why don't you give me a tour in this labyrinth of a castle," she replies with a smitk. He may be the son of the man who destroyed almost everyone she loved, but it was unfair to judge him based on his family ties. Telling by his open expression he seems like a genuinely kind guy, but, telling by his charming smile and the fact that he is a royal, he is used to getting what he wants.

Dorian paused as his eyes widened in surprise. She's not like Celaena at all. He quickly gained his composure and grins back, offering his elbow. He's almost two inches taller than her but he couldn't feel any smaller under her gaze.

"As the lady wants."

Cassie doesn't take his elbow, instead motions for him to go ahead. As they walk he looks at her up and downthen raises a brow.

"Not a fan of dresses I take it?" he asks, looking sincerely curious. The assassin's twin looks at him playfully, her eyes displaying mock hurt.

"Is that your way of saying you don't like what I'm wearing?"

"Me? Never! I'm just saying it's... unusual."

Cassie shrugs as they walk down another hall. "I've never been a fan of dressing up. That's more of my sister's hobby," she admits to the prince, then adds with a mischievous grin, "Besides, I usually like my goods stolen."

"Stolen! Hasn't Calaculla taught you anything?" he meant it as a joke, but she went rigid at the comment.

"The setting there wasn't any different than when I was training to be an assassin. I barely noticed the difference." she replied to him with a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. Dorian was about open his mouth to apologize when she cut him off.

"Can you show me where the gardens are?"

Reluctantly, the Crown Prince agrees, his mind still processing what she'd said to him. Who knew what she'd endured if she was comparing her training to one of the worst slave mines ever? He shouldn't have said anything. He should probably never say anything about the topic, but what she'd said made his curiosity grow. It seemed that there was more to her than jokes and laughs. He'd have to find more opportunities to talk to her.

Just before they reached the gardens, Cassie bumped into a gorgeous black-haired woman in a light pink dress.

"Oh! Pardon me, Lady..." she says, wrinkling her nose as she eyed her attire. Before Cassie could say something, the Prince answered for her.

"Lady Kaltain! This is Lady Lillian's twin sister. Lady Gabriella Gordaina," he says with a fake smile.

Cassie raised her brow at the name, but nodded along nonetheless. They'll talk about that later. Kaltaina slight nod to Cassie before she's all over the prince. Praising him and forcing giggles every time he spoke. She could feel her disgust building for the snooty gold digger, but this was just _too_ good. She bit her laugh as Dorian kept trying to find ways to get out, but she kept him rooted in place. Eventually she started feeling bored so she slipped beside the prince and gripped his nicely. She gave Lady Kaltain a sickly sweet smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kaltain, but I do believe the Prince has promised me a walk in the gardens," without another she dragged the Crown Prince away from the clingy court lady. She lets go of his arm.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" he cries out. She laughs and nudges him.

"And miss watching you struggle? No way!" she paused. "Also, 'Lady Gabriella Gordaina'?"

"Would you prefer I tell her that she's standing in front of a criminal?"

"Just imagine her reaction!" Cassie puts the back of her hand and pretends to faint, making them both chuckle.

As they arrive to the gardens, they sit down in comfortable silence. Cassie decides to break the silence first.

"It must be really lonely here," she mused quietly. He turned to look at her and grinned.

"Not with you around," he drawls, winking flirtatiously.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she replies with a grateful grin. She's glad he decided to put the earlier tension behind. She didn't want to reveal anymore. She didn't even intend to be that honest with him in the first place.

"You caught me," he raised his hands up in mock surrender.

They continue bantering playfully, shooting light insults and flirtatious comments, until Chaol and Celaena walked up to them.

Cassie parted with the Prince as her sister arrived. On the way to their room Celaena filled her in on the meeting. Telling her about the contestants and that the competition is starting tomorrow. But, what really caught her attention was..

"...Chaol said you could practice with us, as if you're part of the competition, like me."

Getting a chance to show off her amazing ability to a bunch of men with overgrown egos? She grinned. This was going to be fun.


	4. Competition

**I'm back with a brand-new chapter! As an apology for the wait, I made it extra long! I hope this convinces you to forgive me ;). Before we begin, though, I need to clarify something. Cassandra will be allowed to participate with the other contestants in training. She will not be taking part in any of the tests, so don't worry, she will not have to duel her sister.**

* * *

-Competition-

Cassandra snapped her eyes open to be met with a darkness that only made her heart beat faster. That had to be the fifth time she's awakened by the sounds of Sam's screams in the span of two hours. Realizing she won't be getting any more than that, she jumps off her bed and leaves the room soundlessly, allowing her sister to snore in peace. She changed into her old clothes from yesterday and went out to her balcony. She looked at the midnight sky and instantly located the Stag that pointed to Terrasen. When she was young, she was told that every ruler of Terrasen turned into a star after death, guiding every lost man or woman towards it. She'd always wondered if they watched over her during her time in Calaculla. Do they even consider her from there anymore? Somehow the thought conjured Sam into her mind. His warm chocolate eyes that always seemed to shine in curiosity. His strong hands that could kill but had the softest touch she'd ever felt. She was swept with emotions so strong she felt the urge to release them somehow. She was mad at Sam. Enraged was a better word. She hated him for leaving her. She hated him for dying. A wretched part of her hated her sister for not saving him. But most of all, she hated her awful, useless, wretched self. Before he died her voice was one of the few ways she was allowed to express herself with. No one knew, no one but Sam. He'd always like it when she'd sing for him. She looked back into her room to make sure Celaena hadn't followed her and allowed her voice to be free.

 _You must think I'm stupid_

 _You must think that I'm a fool_

 _You must think that I'm new to this_

 _But I have seen this all before_

Her voice was barely a whisper at first barely audible but grew in confidence as she continued with the song. It was an old one she'd heard in a play and immediately fell in love with the lyrics.

 _I'm never gonna let you get close to me_

 _Even though you mean the most to me_

 _'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

 _So I'm never gonna get too close to you_

 _Even when I mean the most to you_

 _In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

Her voice was strong but soft. The sounds were beautiful yet crushingly sad. She poured her heart over the lyrics that seemed to be the only thing that understood her. Her voice writhed with agony, despair, sadness, and untamed rage.

 _I know you're thinkin' I'm heartless_

 _I know you're thinkin' I'm cold_

 _I'm just protecting my innocence_

 _I'm just protecting my soul_

She had never let Sam go farther than kissing to protect herself from giving everything to a man who could easily leave her. All it did, she realized, is remind her of how he never pushed, even when he so clearly wanted more. It made her heart ache so much it felt as if it was being ripped from her chest.

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes_

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes_

 _No way that you'll see me cry_

 _No way that you'll see me cry_

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes..._

When she finished her soft voice was barely above a whisper and had a slight tremble. She hadn't realized she was crying until the sleeves of her nightgown were soaking with her salty tears. Memories and unwanted flashbacks hit her one after the other until she shut herself down. No longer allowing herself to feel, Cassandra Sardothien strode back to her room to stare at her ceiling until Chaol came to escort them.

She was unaware that the Captain of the Royal Guard and his Princely friend had stopped their conversation to listen.

* * *

Cassie was removing her hair out of its loose braid to tie it into her signature high ponytail when the captain walked in. Today she was wearing a sea green tunic and the same white pants. The captain nodded at her in greeting as he proceeded to wake Celaena. There was a certain gleam in his eyes, Cassie mused. Like when you saw something you weren't supposed to or discovered a shocking secret.

She just began with her porridge when Celaena came thumping in begrudgingly.

From the doorway, Chaol asked, "Why, might I ask, are you so tired?"

"I was up until four reading," Celaena said, stuffing a spoonful of ham in her mouth. "I sent a letter to your princeling, asking for permission to borrow books from the library. He granted my wish, and sent seven books from his personal library that I'm commanded to read."

"Ooh, sending love letters, are we?" Cassie teased, wriggling her finger in Celaena's face. Celaena swatted her hand away and gave her a look that said: _why would I_ ever _send a love letter to a Havilliard?_ Cassie gave a wicked smirk to the light blush that appeared despite what she said. _You totally like him. Just imagine Celaena Havilliard, Queen of Adarlan! Oh, how must your people swoon!_

The assassin's face turned red as she gave a withering glare. _I do NOT!_ Cassie burst out laughing, falling off her chair. The captain cocked his head puzzledly, as Cassie wiped her tears and composed herself. She gave a wink to Celaena and glanced at the captain who, yet again, seemed to have trouble meeting her eyes. What had happened?

"There's a library?" she asked Chaol, as though she weren't dying from laughter a second ago. He nodded and replied stiffly, as though he was forcing the words out.

"I'll show you sometime," he turned to Celaena, his eyes hardening, "You have no right to send messages to the Crown Prince."

"No! How will she contact her beloved when the moon's out? You could drive a wedge between their tender romance!" Cassie cried out exaggeratedly, placing the back of her hand on her forehead. Celaena elbowed her sister in the ribs as amusement sparked in her eyes as Chaol scowled and his eyes shone with slight fear. Or jealousy, Cassie thought deviously. He likes Celaena but the way he's looking at them, he was clearly ashamed of it. Cassie's grin faded as she put a hand on her hip.

"Is this the courtesy you treat ladies with?" she asked, her eyes blazing. With wisdom, Chaol realized. Underneath the charming and fun exterior was a girl with more wisdom than a man thrice her age.

"You're assassins. You kill people for money and torture men for fun," he asserted, but it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself. She shrugged nonchalantly and picked up an apple after finishing her porridge.

"And you protect the man who puts thousands of innocents into slave camps every day." She said casually, taking a bite of her apple, "I think that makes us more alike than you know."

A tense silence hung over the room like a blanket but Cassie did not seem to notice it. Chaol was torn between rage and sorrow. Between his undying loyalty to Dorian and his father and what he knew in his heart was true. Celaena, who became as pale as a sheet, looked at her sister warningly, like she was trying to send her a message, Chaol observed. A sort of twin telepathy.

Whatever Celaena was trying to convey to her sister, Cassie ignored her. She simply tossed her apple core into her empty porridge bowl then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Now, get out," she said, crossing her arms. Chaol blinked, taking a moment to process what she said.

"What?" he asked like a fool. He mentally smacked himself as she gave him a humourless smile.

"Would the Captain of the Royal Guard enjoy watching us get dressed? If not, _get out_."

Turning red with shame and embarrassment, the Captain scurried out after giving orders to the servant girl. The second the door slammed shut Celaena whispered as loud as possible to her sister in anger.

"Are you insane?! He could report you to the King for treason! He could-"

"He won't," Cassie said quietly. "He doesn't want any blood on his hands. Ironic, isn't it?"

Suddenly not hungry, the assassin frowned at her sister before pushing her bowl away. She knew better than argue with her. When it comes to people Cassie understood others more than Celaena knew herself."I should get dressed then," she murmured, then mumbled something that had to do with Cassie being an insane creature with no sense of self-preservation. Perhaps, she was, Cassie thought as she grabbed a coral-coloured cloak. But she would not let some big boy with a sword decide that for her because he thinks she's a baddie.

* * *

A few minutes later, Celaena frowned at herself as she hurried after the captain into the foyer. "I look ridiculous! These pants are absurd, and this shirt is awful." Cassie snickered at her causing Celaena to whip her head to the assassin. "I don't see why she gets t wear what she wants while I stay in these rags," she continued in outrage.

"Stop whining. No one gives a damn about your clothes." Chaol snapped and flung open the door to the hall, the guards outside instantly at attention. "Besides, you can take them off at the barracks. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you in your undergarments." the assassin's twin tipped her head back and let out a roar of wicked laughter while Celaena swore the worst words she could think of. Unlike her older sister, Cassie didn't mind the cold at all. In fact, she preferred the numb feeling she gets in her fingers and cheeks rather than being slick with slimy hot sweat. She hadn't felt the chill breeze float through her hair for two years. It was a truly amazing feeling.

Finally, Chaol stopped in a large rectangular room that rivalled the size of a ballroom. Lined with pillars that supported a mezzanine, the floor was checkered black-and-white tile, and the floor-to-ceiling glass doors that made up one entire wall were open, the gossamer curtains blowing in the chilly breeze that drifted in from the garden. Most of the twenty-three other Champions were already scattered throughout the room, sparring with what could only be their sponsors' trainers. Everyone was carefully monitored by guards. None bothered to look at Cassie didn't bother with them either. There would be plenty of time to analyze her sister's competition. If you could even call them that. Cassie glanced at her sister to find her staring at the array of weapons. Of course.

She heard the concise march of at least six guards approach behind them, joining the dozens already in the chamber, swords at the ready. Chaol stepped between the twins and whispered quietly his warnings and they scoffed in unison and looked at each other. Like they would be able to catch them. Individually, they were deadly but together they were utterly unbeatable.

"I'm just a jewel thief, remember?" Celaena said as she approached the rack. The assassin had already filled her in about the role she was to play as a merchant's daughter from Bellhaven. However, neither Chaol nor Dorian informed Cassie what her excuse was to be here with her thief of a sister. She shook out of her thoughts and gazed at the weapons. Swords, sword-breakers, axes, bows, pikes, hunting daggers, maces, spears, throwing knives, and wooden staves. She felt ice slide into her veins as she stared at a certain iron-tipped staff. It wasn't just any staff. It was _her_ staff. The one she'd used ever since she passed Arobynn's training until she'd lost it when she got caught of course. It had the same strong dark oak, the same iron that twisted the first foot of the staff into a sharp knife-like tip and it bore the same scratches and scars. How did it end up here? Cassie didn't care and counted it as one of the little blessings the gods decided to give her. She didn't know she was shaking until Celaena wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

"Cassie, what's-Oh gods, how did this come here...?" Celaena paled. Cassie shrugged off her sister's arm and grabbed it, gripping it so tightly her knuckles turned white, lest it disappeared. She turned the bottom upward looking for her and Sam's secret compartment. It was a small section of the staff right where Sam carved: _C.S+S.C=❤_

After tracing the initials softly with her fingers she pressed on the familiar heart as it slid open with a click. After she looked inside her heart stopped when she found a small folded note. That was definitely not there the last time she'd seen it. She slipped it out and tucked it into her tunic without anyone noticing. Before Celaena could say anything a huge bulky man walked in the hall.

He entered the hall, flanked by two guards and a scarred, burly man who must have been his trainer. Cassie's stomach dropped to the floor as she took him in. Something about this man was dangerous, she could tell it by the gleam in his eye. Not dangerous as in he could pummel her into a pink mush with his bare hands. In fact, she knew he could. He looked dangerous as in he could make Kings fall and get away with it. This could just be a delusion, but the assassin's twin learned that her first impressions of people were never wrong. She truly hoped that she was wrong this time. Especially as he smacked his thick lips and stared at her twin before crooning at her.

"Good morning," he said, his voice raspy and deep. His dark eyes snaked along Celaena's body, then found her face again. Cassie clenched her fists and planted them in her pockets, making sure her face was an icy mask. "I'd have thought you'd be running home by now."

Celaena gave him a mirthless smile. "The fun's just starting, isn't it?" Cain returned her smile and stalked off not before shooting Cassie a glance. Cassie's heart nearly stopped, though her face stayed neutral. She acknowledged what that look meant. It was her congratulations, her pat on the back. It means that her suspicions were true and he'd known that she'd realized he was a real threat. How he'd known was another mystery that made him deadlier.

She turned her head to the assassin who was a seething cauldron of anger. Celaena didn't seem to notice the way he looked at Cassie or anything beyond him being an arrogant ass. A legendary temper like that must make it hard to think, Cassie supposed. She sighed and squeezed the assassin's hand making her calm instantly under her cool touch. Chaol arrived next to Celaena to console her but Cassie stopped listening. Her gaze went back to the dangerous man. He was speaking with a short man that had mousy brown hair and a wicked gleam in his eye. She caught bits and pieces of boring boasting and learned the sinister man's name. Cain. She would watch him very closely from now on. She heard her sister shriek and Cassie sighed. She could always tell her sister about her worries but Celaena would either wave her off or worry about it too much. This wouldn't be good for her especially if Cassie wanted her to focus on the competition.

The next hour passed in a blur. A man named Brullo called them together and asked each contestant to introduce themselves. Most of them were uninteresting, thieves or incompetent assassins. The only emotion she showed was a small reassuring smile to a young man named Pelor and a wink to a handsome young thief named Nox, who'd been staring at her curiously with his clear gray eyes. When Brullo demanded that she introduce herself, Cassie was as vague as possible. She was Gabriella Gordaina, Lillian's sister. There was nothing else to know. So when Brullo pushed her and asked the assassin's twin why she'd like to train with other competitors she gave him a feral glare that made him back down.

When they finally started their training with a morning run, Cassie nearly sagged in relief. Running was one of her favourite things when she was stressed and she could certainly use the reprieve when her stomach was still in knots after meeting Cain. The second Brullo had yelled 'Go' she let the wind take her. Step. Breathe. Step. Breathe. The dark confining cells of Calaculla echoed in her mind. Step. Breathe. Step Breathe. Sam's dead eyes bored into her accusingly. Step. Breathe. Step Breathe. Cain's eyes that seemed to suck out the light taunted her. Step. Breathe. Step. Breathe. It all flew away with the wind. Soon nothing remained except for her numbed fingers, her ragged breathes, and the _thump-thump_ of her feet. When she completed the course she turned to find that everyone still had at least a quarter of the course left. Then her legs started shaking and her stomach jolted violently. Despite her speed, her lack of training caught up with her as she staggered to the woods and let out the contents of her stomach. After she wiped her mouth with her mouth she was attacked by a pounding headache and there were spots in her vision. She groaned and took off her tunic to show the sweat-soaked thin shirt that lay underneath she took her tunic and dumped her water bottle on it and put the soaking wet tunic on her face. She quickly stood up when she heard a rustle from the bushes around her and cursed when she felt her injured leg flare in pain.

"You should probably be more careful," Said the familiar voice of Celaena Sardothien. Her paleness suggested that she too was purging in the woods. Cassie chuckled at her sister as she sat back down, Celaena sitting next to her.

"I'm supposed to be the careful one, you know," Cassie replied playfully as she slowly and gently lifted her pant leg up, hissing softly as the fabric passed over her fragile skin. She cursed once more when she saw red soak the wrapping of her leg. Celaena grinned back at her sister before motioning at her injury for permission. Cassie nodded and Celaena proceeded with slowly unwrapping the bandage.

"Well, I guess the roles change from time to time. Today I also happen to be the cautious one," Celaena replied before pulling out a salve and clean bandages from her bag. When Cassie smiled in relief her sister feigned a sigh.

"Whatever would you do without me?"

Cassie glowered, "Just get on with it."

Laughing Celaena slowly and carefully cleaned the wounds and applied the salve. The assassin's twin bit back her groan of pain as the stinging increased tenfold. Celaena was just about to wrap her leg with a clean bandage when Chaol came through the trees, a scolding dying on his tongue. He stared wide-eyed at Cassie scarred calf as the young woman felt her face flush in anger and shame. The great Cassandra Sardothien, equal to the greatest assassin in Adarlan, cannot run a few miles without vomiting all over the place and injuring herself. She tugged on her ponytail and plastered an apologetic smile at the captain.

"Sorry, captain. Celaena here was just helping me with my... injuries. I'll be up and ready in no time."

Chaol didn't listen to her, his eyes were still trained on the big wad of twisted burnt flesh marred with a deep gash at the centre of it. He was told she had a scar on her leg, but he never thought, never imagined it would ever be that horrible. He couldn't imagine anything she could do that could merit such a punishment.

"Captain?" Cassie's voice sounded light but it had an edge to it. "You should probably close your mouth or you might swallow a fly."

Blinking, Chaol nodded as he headed towards the track again, not looking back when he spoke.

"You're done for the day, Cassie. Head to your room when Celaena's done. Celaena once you've finished come back to complete you're training for today."

Cassie scowled at him. She was not made out of porcelain, prone to break at any moment. Nor was she weak or incapable of fighting because of her scar. She hated that he would underestimate her so quickly. She hated it...but she could understand. She hated that even more because then she couldn't even hate him for it. So she silently watched him walk away, her cool mask slipping back into place. Celaena sensed the mood change and continued bandaging her silently. After she was finished she looked at Cassandra fiercely. _You are the strongest person I know_ her gaze said and Cassie tried to smile and failed. Celaena smiled back before she stood up and motioned to follow her. Cassie took the opportunity to look at her twin's back. She immediately caught three big deep scars cutting through the flesh of her back among smaller whip scars that littered the remaining space. Cassie saw the differences between the way they treated slave in Calaculla and those in Endovier. Cassie's back was not characterized by distinct scratches and scars. Her back was a swirl of red and pink and whites and very bumpy skin. They were sunburn scars. Every time you slack off or do something bad enough, they'll strip you and tie you to a post, and give you twenty whips. Then they cover your arms and legs, they need to make sure your limbs are still functioning well for labour, and let you burn under the unforgiving Eyllwe sun. They could leave you there for days and thus her whipping scars become a mass of pink bumpy skin.

Cassie could feel the the gazes of the competitors on her back as she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way back to her room. She heard them whisper incredulously about her speed and how it was impossible and made her amazing.

But she didn't feel amazing. Not when her leg was still throbbing under the bandage. Not when she could barely walk without limping. She felt like a burden. A curse.

She felt like her very existence was something everyone could live without.

* * *

Dorian was gloriously bored as he walked around the castle searching for something interesting to do. When his father and mother had given him the rest of the day to do whatever he liked he was overjoyed. Now, three books later, he realized how boring his life was without the insufferable parties and tedious errands he had to do. He hummed thoughtfully as he passed by the Sardothiens' room. They should've started their training by now. He wondered if they were any good. Especially Cassandra. Despite her profile as a dangerous assassin, the Crown Prince _couldn't_ imagine the beautiful young woman to have the capability of hurting a fly.

As though his thoughts summoned her, he found Cassie walking to her room, her face revealing anxiousness and simmer anger that he'd never seen in the usually cool, and collected blonde. The second Cassie spotted him the emotion on her face as she grinned at him. He didn't smile back.

"I take it didn't end well?" He said to her, concern lining his features.

"No," she said, her voice strained, her grin gone. She turned to the door so her back was facing him. "it didn't."

The prince ignored the pang of rage at the sight of her ravaged back. Dorian watched her open the door and, before he could let himself think of what he was doing, he grabbed her wrist. Cassie's head snapped to him and snarled. "You _know_ I'm not in a good mood, so _what do you want from me?"_

Dorian tried to hide the shock from his face. That face could indeed kill a person in cold-blood. Or twenty. But he would not back down. She was obviously in need of some company. It was one of his first thoughts when heard her singing last night: _How lonely and hurt could one be to sing such a song?_

"I was thinking after you clean yourself up, I was thinking maybe we could continue that tour and you can tell me more about what's bothering you," Dorian replied with a charming smile as he let go of her wrist. The assassin's expression softened and pursed her lips thoughtfully. She dragged a hand through her messy ponytail and nodded.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," she said with a little smile before slamming the door in his face.

As promised, Cassie was clean and ready in ten minutes. Her hair was brushed and pulled neatly into a high ponytail. She wore a tunic that matched the colours of the deep ocean with black pants and ankle boots. A purple velvet, fur-lined claim was wrapped around her cozily with the hood down.

When the Crown Prince offered his arm this time, she took it as she walked silently as he lead her through the opulent halls. Cassie caught once again that mysterious gleam in Dorian's eyes. The same gleam she saw in Chaol's eyes. She could not stand not knowing what's gotten them into such a mood.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's you and Chaol both today, is today the official 'Pity Cassie Day'?" Cassie snapped.

"We heard you sing last night," Dorian blurted out before he could stop himself then added quickly. "By accident."

Cassie's stepped slowed.

Then stopped.

He stopped next to her as she turned away from him and rasped out a small broken chuckle. "It _is_ Pity on Cassie Day."

Dorian felt guilt and regret crushing his insides slowly. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she turned towards him and smiled wistfully, "you have questions right? Ask away, maybe it'll make you feel better," _and maybe it will help me get over the pain_ was what died on her tongue. Dorian stared at her for a long time his expression filled with sadness.

"Who was it about?"

Cassie knew that would be his first question-knew but it still knocked the breath out of her. She sucked a breath and squeezed her eyes shut turning away from the prince once more.

"His name was Sam. We'd been together for a year before I was thrown into slavery. Then..." She slammed her palms into her eyes, willing the tears to retreat, willing the rock in her throat to ebb away. "Then...when very bad people wanted to get rid of him and my sister...He was tortured to death and Celaena was caught and thrown into Endvier." She said quietly then she turned to him her outrage raising her voice to a yell. "He was tortured for the _entire_ night and if I only wasn't so foolish...he might've survived. I could've saved him!" The young assassin was certain she was shaking by now and most definitely crying.

Solid arms wrapped around her comfortingly and her shaking subsided. How did she have the courage to say this all to a man she'd barely known? Let alone a Havilliard. Was she that desperate? Was she this lonely despite the company of her sister? _Yes_ a voice whispered inside her. So she let herself relax into the much needed warmth of Dorian's arms. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"I never pitied you. What you saw on my face was admiration. I would've never believed someone could go through so much and still laugh and smile and joke around with the man whose father caused it all. I can't imagine the efforts you make to keep your head up every day, despite the losses. And I do truly believe you are a stronger person than I will ever become."

Inside her she felt an ember of life a willingness to live glimmering in the darkness. She could almost laugh at it all. People have died over and over again for her and look at what she's become? A little baby that rolls on the floor and cries about it. This would not continue she decided. Not anymore. This time she'll make sure all her losses were not in vain. She looked up at Dorian, his ocean blue eyes glinting in the sunlight. She nodded her thanks and put as much gratitude on her face as possible then grinned.

"I was informed that there was a library and we didn't quite finish our tour.."

Dorian grinned back and bowed. "As the Lady wants." He replied, taking her arm, as Cassie launched an exaggerated version of her adventures, their laughter echoing through the empty halls.

Throughout it all Cassie forgot all about the grief of her past and the pain of her leg that plagued her and actually had fun.

* * *

 **Whew! It's finally finished! Thank** **you guys so much for reading and I'm sorry for the wait! If you don't know the song featured in this chapter was 'Too Good at Goodbyes' by Sam Smith. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
